(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing wheel on the shaft of a printing machine by a U-shaped hairpin type wire-spring having resiliently yieldable arms and is particularly concerned with mounting of said spring on the disc; and further concerns the method of making the disc.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A print wheel of the "daisy type" employing a U-shaped wire-spring, for mounting on the shaft of the printing machine, are known per se. The attachment of such springs on the disc body gives raise to problems including longitudinal displacement, high cost and difficulties in rapid mounting and dismounting of the spring.